What Doesn't Kill You
by TheAnarchyQueen
Summary: I suck at summaries...Anyways, Stalker!Mariku, and Fem!Ryou. Mariku stalks Ryou and her twin Amane, tries to kidnap Ryou but ends up with both Ryou and her twin. Definite Mariku x Ryou, possible Bakura x Amane
1. Prologue: Coffee

Title: What Doesn't Kill You...

Pairings: Ryou x Mariku, possible Bakura x Amane

Warnings: There is probably going to be rape, definitely stalking, and kidnapping for sure. There is also a HIGH probability of Bakura and Mariku punctuating every single word with the eff-bomb. Also, Mariku = Yami Marik. K? Also, genderbent Ryou because genderbent Ryou is adorable!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi, however, does.

* * *

Mariku could not live without coffee. Which is why he stood in a long line in a friggin' Starbucks. Because Bakura was a bitch. And because Bakura drank the last bit of coffee for himself. And so Mariku hadn't even gotten a drop of coffee.

Mariku was naturally in a very bad mood.

The line was much too long for the impatient man's liking, as well. Some midget punk stood in front of him whilst whistling a cheerful tune. Mariku scowled at the punk and resisted the urge to whack him about the head, sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets, and waited.

Eventually, of course, he got to the front and ordered his damn coffee, then walked to the back of the shop to sit down and gulp the coffee down, and then get the hell out of there. He downed half of the drink in one gulp, then drank the rest somewhat normally, glancing up every now and then to look at the other costumers.

A black haired business man in a gray suit typing furiously on a shiny white laptop. A tired and harassed looking woman with two crying toddlers. The midget punk with crazy hair, twiddling his thumbs and eating a cookie. And – oh god.

He couldn't help staring at those two. Teenage girls, twins maybe, with hair as white as Bakura's and mocha brown eyes. He felt a bit guilty, as he stared at them, because he knew it was _wrong _for him, a twenty-something year old man to think these girls, no more than thirteen, were attractive. Then he got over _that _fairly quickly, and looked at them again.

Despite their identical features, they were obviously very different. One seemed much more demure, and the other seemed excitable. The two most obvious differences in the two was the clothing style – the quieter one wore a long sleeved shirt and jeans, while her sister wore a halter top and short-shorts – and the eyes. The livelier sister had big sparkling eyes, while her sister's seemed a bit calmer and looked more like she was daydreaming. But both of them seemed fragile and delicate and _small._

They walked up to the counter – Mariku noted sourly that the line was nonexistent now – and ordered something. He watched them walk down to a table with their drinks and he watched them sit down. He watched them twenty minutes later, with his half-drunk coffee in hand, leave.

* * *

AN: Yay, first...chapter thing! More like a prologue. Oh well. I'd love it if you'd review, but it's not necessary!


	2. Chapter 1: The Park

AN: I hate writing plots. Hopefully this isn't too lame.

* * *

Ryou and Amane Bakura walked home slowly, drinking the warm cups of caramel-flavored coffee as they gossiped idly. They didn't notice the man walking behind them – to be honest, who would? He was just another face in the crowd, was all – and so nothing truly alarming happened to the two teenaged twins, that day at least.

Weeks passed, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Ryou found her missing iPod, Amane got in trouble again for talking in class, Ryou wasn't paying attention and walked into a pole, and Amane tried to climb a tree and fell down a few feet to the ground. The usual, you know?

But as the days flew by, Ryou began to feel like someone was watching her. She didn't even know why she thought someone would watch her – her, Ryou Bakura, the _least_ interesting person in the world! But when she was alone, or with Amane, she'd feel a set of eyes on her, watching and taking in her every move.

When Ryou told Amane about it, all she got from her twin was that she was being paranoid. Amane knew Ryou liked to daydream, and that Ryou was the type of girl who was a bit morbid, so she figured Ryou just let her imagination run away from her.

Ryou took her sister's advice – she tried to ignore the constant feeling of being watched. She could never really ignore it completely, so she just shoved it to the back of her mind.

More time passed, and Ryou kept ignoring the unpleasant feeling, and then something happened that really did make her ignore it completely and fully. She got a boyfriend.

She thought he was mature – he was _fifteen!_ – and she definitely thought he was cute, and funny, and sweet. She liked just about everything about Seth, and he liked just about everything about her.

Of course, that's when the notes started.

Not passing notes in class or even love letters stuck in her locker, nothing like that. They were delivered onto the windowsill in her and Amane's room. She read the first one curiously, wondering who had put it there and why, and mostly how, because her room was on the second floor.

She read it. She read it again. She read it one more time, with her lips silently mouthing the words on the paper.

Dazedly, she walked over to the staircase door and opened it. She called down the stairs. "A-Amane? Come up here for a second?"

Ryou stood there, standing, clutching onto the sheet of white paper, trembling. She heard a rhythmic pounding on the staircase, and the door flew open. Amane was there, panting a little bit.

"What, Ryou?"

Her sister shoved the paper at her. "Read this."

Amane did, and her eyes flew wide open. "Oh…oh my god, Ryou. This is really creepy."

* * *

Mariku had followed them home that first day, unbeknownst to them. He'd watched some more, and learned a lot about the two twin girls. He learned that they lived at 215 Hickory Drive, that the two girls' bedroom (they shared a bedroom, and in such a large house, too!) had a window facing a rather large old tree, and that they apparently only lived with their mother.

And he also learned their names. Ryou…and…Amane…and their last name was Bakura, like his...partner… He found out that Amane was the more excitable one, the one who wasn't shy, and Ryou was the shyer and quieter one. He found out that he much rather liked Ryou as well. She was prettier than her sister – more his type. Even her name was more attractive to him. He said it again, quietly, breathing deeply, like it was a drug. And one of his favorite drugs at that.

So he observed them more often, from a perch he'd found in the old tree. Sure, it was kind of unsteady, but it was totally worth it.

He also learned that their lives were set into a constant boring routine. Wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do homework, walk around, take a bath, go to bed.

He watched them attentively whenever he could, like they were his favorite TV show and he had to watch as much of it as he could before his mother (Bakura, he supposed) had found he'd sneaked out of bed to watch it. He'd always follow them at a distance when they went for a walk – after all, his girls weren't very old, and not very careful, and there were tons of sick fucks out there, waiting to take advantage of them! So he'd protect his girls and especially his Ryou, and dreaded the times where his cell phone would ring and he'd answer it and it would be Bakura, snapping out a, "Where the fuck are you, Mariku?" And then Mariku would be forced to abandon his delicate Ryou and her sister.

One night, after over a month of watching the girls, _Mariku's _girls, Mariku was given quite the surprise.

Ryou was going out. Not with Amane, and not by herself, but with a _boy._ A fifteen or sixteen year old boy. Brown hair, blue eyes. Mariku watched, like always. And he followed, like always.

The evening went on. A cafe, a bookstore, a game shop, and lastly, in the dim twilight, a park. Ryou was shivering - it was cold. And the boy drew her onto his lap, in the park, on the bench, by the lake, into his lap and she smiled shyly at that boy who held her in his lap and he leaned forwards and kissed her kissed her right on the lips, by the lake in the park on the bench in his lap. He kissed her full on the lips by the lake in the park on the bench in his lap, in front of Mariku who was dismayed and furious and angry.

He didn't like the boy when he first saw him. His dislike grew into hate as the night dragged on. And now Mariku loathed him completely and fully, because - that had been his Ryou's first kiss! Her first kiss and it wasn't his kiss that stole it away and someone else's lips had tainted her sweet candy pink ones and he just didn't like it not one bit!

And what had that boy done for his Ryou? Nothing, nothing besides he bought her a journal and a coffee and a pack of trading cards that she wasn't even that interested in, while Mariku watched and kept her safe and _he deserved it so much more than that boy did!_

Anger surged red hot through his veins and it took all of his self restraint to keep himself from tearing the boy limb from limb and to remain in his relatively hidden spot in the park. After all, to do that would scare Ryou and he didn't want her to look at him with any sort of fear or hatred. So he stayed in his spot, and glared daggers at the boy's head.

He certainly wouldn't hurt that disgusting boy now…maybe later, he placated his angry mind with. Maybe later.

Or definitely later.

* * *

AN: Jesus Mariku, you creeper!


End file.
